1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery box structure, and more particularly to a battery box structure for receiving at least one battery therein.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 12, a battery box structure 100′ for receiving at least one battery 200′ therein is disposed in an electronic product 300′, such as a remote controller or a game controller. In FIG. 12, two batteries 200′ are received in the battery box structure 100′ to provide electric power for the electronic product 300′. A rear surface of the electronic product 300′ is recessed inward to form a receiving groove 101′. The electronic product 300′ further includes a cover portion 102′ for covering the receiving groove 101′. The receiving groove 101′ and the cover portion 102′ together are defined as the battery box structure 100′. After the batteries 200′ are placed in the receiving groove 101′ of the battery box structure 100′, the cover portion 102′ is mounted in the receiving groove 101′ to cover up the batteries 200′, so that the batteries 200′ are restrained in the receiving groove 101′ for avoiding falling off at the time of the electronic product 300′ being used.
When the batteries 200′ placed in the battery box structure 100′ need be replaced, the electronic product 300′ is turned over at 180 degrees and the cover portion 102′ is removed. After completing the replacement of the batteries 200′, the cover portion 102′ is mounted in the receiving groove 101′ again to cover up the batteries 200′. Then the electronic product 300′ is turned over at 180 degrees again to make the electronic product 300′ be able to be used.
However, the foregoing process of replacing the batteries 200′ placed in the battery box structure 100′ need spend too much time. Moreover, the cover portion 102′ is completely exposed outside, and the exposed area of the cover portion 102′ is so large that dissatisfies an appearance requirement of the electronic product 300′.
So it's essential to provide an improved battery box structure which is adapted for being disposed in an electronic product, wherein the improved battery box structure is for the convenience of replacing the batteries therein.